Reylo One Shots for You
by 8.peach.8
Summary: Fluffy shots, angsty shots, funny shots, steamy shots. I will write them all! MWAHAHAHAHA. Also, if you want me to write a certain prompt, I certainly can! Please R&R, thank you very much!
1. The Senator and the Jedi

**Author's Note: Hello anyone and everyone who has decided to click on this story! It means a great deal to me to you who are interested, so thank you! I really do love Reylo because of many reasons, such as how the storyline of Reylo can go either way and how it's so undecided, and also because of my love for the characters themselves. I am captivated by the characters Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, so I just had to ship them.**

 **From me to you, I hope these little(or big) one shots will do the Reylo ship justice. I hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars because if I did, I'd make Reylo canon faster than the Millennium Falcon._ **

* * *

**The Senator and the Jedi**

The galaxy during the night ever since Rey can remember has always been remarkably beautiful and nearly, if not wholly, ethereal. But she can never understand how something so wonderful can be riddled with such evil and darkness. Of course, Rey had been introduced to this tragic state of the universe when she was found to be a Force-sensitive individual.

She ponders about this situation as she sits with Senator Ben Organa in his office, the fluorescent light of the universe dimly making the room glow. It had been quiet for a while which led Rey to think about her own concerns. She glances at the Senator she was assigned to protect, just to make sure he is doing well in the silence. However, her heart jumps into her throat when she finds that he is staring at her with his dark focused eyes. Rey maintains her calm composure as she asks, "Are you faring well, Senator Organa?"

"Rey, I've asked you not to address me in such formalities when we are alone," he says softly, brushing past the previous question. "I really do prefer Ben."

Rey's lips forms a tight line, as she is uncomfortable with doing what he requests. "May I ask why?"

The Senator signs forlornly, and stands to walk to the wide window that holds a fantastic overview of the whole city. Rey watches as his large hands link together behind his back, and she waits patiently for his answer.

"Rey… I've been Senator for quite a while now," Ben begins. "Although I am not out in the field like you, I do experience terrible things that makes me feel… uneasy. This world we live in, it is beautiful. But Rey, you and I know that it can be a very disturbing and deathly place. To know that you and I are here in this safe building where others are struggling to survive against the dark forces of the universe… it kills me."

Ben turns around to face Rey, who had gotten up in the middle of his stream of words. Rey stands a few feet away from the Senator and she looks up at him with knowing and understanding eyes.

"I need to feel human," Ben confesses. "It is entirely selfish of me, I know that. I am the Senator, for Force's sake. It's always Senator-this, and Senator-that. I know I sound incredibly self-centered. I am doing everything I can in my own power to help those who are suffering. I realize that it takes a toll on me."

Rey can see this man standing in front of her about to break. She sees his life hanging on by a thread and she wants nothing more than to embrace him. But the teachings and training of the Jedi prevents her from holding out his arms to catch him.

Ben sighs, and runs his hands through his hair. "I can't sleep Rey. I can't eat, I can't focus. I can't—."

"Do the things you normally could do," Rey finishes for him. "You can't live your life, and you question if you can't do that, then how could you protect the lives of others?

With wide eyes, Ben stares at Rey in shock. "How do you—."

"Because I know," Rey says, her heart aching dully. "I cannot sleep at night sometimes. I wish I could but each time I close my eyes, I see what I've done and what others have done. I know. You are not alone, Ben."

And in the luminance of the moon, Ben does exactly what Rey had learned not to do.

Ben reaches for Rey, grabbing her waist and tenderly pulling her body close to his broad one. The radiating warmth of his body seeps onto her skin, and she reveled at the mere feeling of it. Her physical and mental tension releases, her heart fluttering rapidly. Never before has she felt this type of relief and she immediately falls in love with this moment of relaxation.

Rey's eyes feel heavy and they begin to droop down when she suddenly remembers where she is at. Without giving it a second thought, Rey shoves Ben away and steps back with her arms held up defensively. The rejection on the Senator's face stays only for a moment before it is wiped clean by a stunned look. Both know very well how forbidden the act that they had committed.

"Rey… I am so sorry. Please accept my apologies," he says, trying to keep the steady tone of his voice.

"It…it was just an embrace… Senator Organa," Rey says hesitantly. She shouldn't have done that; she shouldn't have even allowed it to go on for more than a second. But this empty feeling that had been created so long ago was filled at a single touch of this man.

Ben doesn't say anything and looks down in a shameful manner, making Rey feel a tinge of guilt.

"I think this is good night then," Rey says finally with much sadness.

"Yes… Good night Rey." The Senator turns his back to the Jedi and continues to stare out the window without saying another word.

Rey begins to make her way out his office and arrives the door before stopping abruptly. She feels a sudden tug that makes her think it is Ben trying to stop her. Rotating around slowly, she finds that there is no one, but there is still this relentless tugging towards the Senator. An apprehensive feeling forms in bubbles in her stomach, and Rey notices that it is hard to breathe. Her mind and her thoughts start to swirl in her head, until she can focus on one thing.

 _Ben._

Trying not to knock anything over, Rey rushes to the tall man. The fast scuffing of her feet makes Ben swish around to find Rey jumping at him to slam her lips onto his.

In the beginning the kiss is very forceful and desperate, as if Rey needs his affection to survive. She can sense Ben's fearfulness as he is scared to kiss back. They know how dangerous this could be for the both of them, but as the kiss prolongs, Ben's fear fades away and he begins to be engulfed by the delicate and bittersweet fragrance of the woman against him and her soft plump lips starting to calm down on his.

Soon the kiss turns into something more gentle yet still very passionate. They break off softly to catch their breaths and Ben leans his forehead on hers, breathing shallowly.

"Rey," Ben whispers, his voice trembling slightly.

"B-Ben… what are we doing?" Rey asks apprehensively as she is lowered onto the nearest couch.

"I don't know…" Ben murmurs. "But Rey, may I tell you something?"

Rey nods her head as the man starts to nuzzle into her hot neck. She shivers when she feels his smooth lips pressing into her jugular.

"I cannot sleep. I can't eat or do my duties, because of my worries for the Galaxy. But it's also because of you."

Rey gasps not only by his unexpected words, but also when Ben nibbles at a sensitive spot on her neck. She can feel his hot anticipating breathe against her burning skin.

"I am… infatuated with you, Rey," Ben admits, his voice soaking with lust. "You are as beautiful as the Galaxy itself. This is forbidden, but—."

"Yes, Ben! This is forbidden!" Rey says quickly and a bit too loudly, causing both of them to be surprised. Ben immediately feels utter shame, and sits back on his knee away from Rey's face.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Rey apologizes, her heart feeling incredibly heavy. She props herself on her elbows to get closer to the man who continues to straddle her legs. "But Ben, we can't… We just can't. You know what will happen to both of us, if they were to find out."

With a sunken look on his face, Ben nods slowly. "I do know. I'm sorry, Rey. I shouldn't have forced myself on you. I feel like a monster…"

Rey's heart jumps up and she gets out from under his legs to fully embrace Ben. She hugs him tightly, her face pressed against the cloaked chest of the Senator. "No Ben. You are not a monster… You are human."

She feels his hand rubbing her back and his lips on her head.

"Rey…" Ben says in such a pained voice.

She looks up at Ben with a small reassuring smile. "Why don't we sleep together tonight?"

Ben's eyes widen and he stutters out, "You mean, you really want to have—?"

"No no, Ben!" Rey chuckles, and she senses the mood lightening up as Ben returns a goofy grin. "Not that."

"Yes, I understand. I think that would be very nice, Rey," the Senator says with a smile, and gets off the couch, helping Rey as well. He grabs her hand, and they both stealthily trek to his chambers. Once there, Ben begins to shed his large cloak, and underneath is a pair of trousers and a long sleeved shirt made of thin material.

"I usually sleep with my chest bare, but I will save you the embarrassment," Ben teases with a chortle. Rey laughs quietly at the Senator's little poke of humour, and she sits on the edge of the bed.

Ben strips the bed of the covers and slides under them. Rey bites her bottom lip, looking at the empty spot next to Ben and starts to over think.

"Ben, I'm nervous…" Rey says shyly, though she knew being bashful over this indecent act was not even the problem. It's just the thought of lying next to the Senator, feeling the heat of his body, smelling his natural husky scent, looking at his strikingly odd yet attractive face—

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pale hand that lightly smoothed over her own.

"If you prefer not to rest with me, you may sleep in your own chambers, Rey. I will not mind," Ben offers politely, but Rey shakes her head, knowing she probably will not sleep tonight especially of what happened tonight.

"I will stay here… Ben."

And Rey kicks off her boots and timidly pokes her feet into the covers. Ben tugs the blankets over her while Rey watches him with curiosity. He then turns on his side while Rey turns her attention to the ceiling. They both lie there next to each other in the awkward silence of the night, until Rey makes up her mind.

If she's going to sleep here, she might as well get comfortable.

So Rey scoots next to Ben to turn on her side, letting her forehead rest on his torso. When he breathes, her head moves with his body and she finds it to be … reassuring.

Reassuring to know there is someone breathing next to her.

To know that someone is with her in the darkness.

To know that she is not alone.

Before she lets her body fully rest, Rey wiggles up in Ben's arm to give him a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

"You're not alone, Ben.

You won't ever be. I promise."


	2. The Wolf and the Lamb

**Author's Note:**

 **HELLO EVERYONE! Ah, I know I've been gone for a year or so, but life just caught up with me and I started this during a really busy time haha. I graduated high school earlier this year, so that whole year I was missing was contributed to that special period of my life.**

 **ANYWHO, thank you to ALL that reviewed last year and this year; they made my heart warm up!**

 **I was able to get a nice story out, thanks to Jedi Kay-Kenobi! This story is dedicated to them, since they gave me the idea! I encourage you all to give me ideas so I can do my best to put it on paper for you. Also, I haven't watched The Last Jedi yet! I've heard good things about it, so NO SPOILERS PLEASE!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(more A/N at the bottom for a thank you to who reviewed my first one-shot, and something for those who are curious for more of the story. ;) )**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars because if I did, I'd be drowning in cash and more importantly, Disney Star Wars merch._**

* * *

 **The Wolf and the Lamb**

"... and to punish the lamb for falling in love with the wolf, the towns-sheep threw her into a locked barn. And do you remember how they captured the wolf, children?"

"Yes, Rey!"

"Well they starved that nasty beast. They starved him for weeks, and they only gave him water so he could live long enough."

"Enough for what?"

"To eat of course. After they put the poor lamb in the barn, they let the big, bad, bloodthirsty wolf in. The poor lamb thought the wolf still loved her, but she was wrong. A wolf and a sheep together in one room, the wolf craving the taste of flesh and the sheep a defenseless animal. With murderous eyes, the wolf stared at the lamb, and then….. ROAR!"

The children scream in terror, and some of the girls get up and run into the kitchen with their mum. The boys and some of the girls laugh at their fellow friends' reaction, and Rey giggles along with them.

"The wolf gobbles up the lamb, but don't worry, he doesn't get away with it," Rey reassures the children. "When he exits the barn he is set aflame by the towns-sheep because that is the one sure way to kill a wolf. The end!"

There's an enthusiastic chorus of claps from the group of kids in front of Rey.

"That was a great story, Rey!"

"Tell us another!"

A mother appears from the kitchen holding her little golden-haired boy, who nuzzles his face in her shirt. "Now now, children, we mustn't forget why this story is told. It's not all for fun and games."

Rey nods her head firmly. "The lamb, the sheep, are us humans. And the big bad wolf is?"

"A vampire?"

"Precisely," a large voice booms. Rey looks up to see who had entered the living room and it was Mr. Luke Skywalker, a known figure in this town.

"Mr. Skywalker!" The kids get up quickly on their feet and surround him eagerly with questions such as, "Did you get any vampires today, Mister? Oh boy you sure got them didn't you? He's so cool!"

The old man chuckles and says, "I sure did! As I was hearing Rey say, the wolf is the vampire. She is absolutely right. Vampires eat us, children. Stay away from them. Never get near them, nor let them get near you." Luke nods to Rey, and says, "Rey will protect you, isn't that right, young lady?"

Rey smiles brightly, her eyes shining in determination and bravery. "Yes, sir!"

It won't be hard for her to kill a vampire. Yes, they may be stronger than the average human, but Rey knows she's different. She loathes the very animal. She hates how they murder humans and animals so thoughtlessly only to drink their blood and throw away the corpse. To do that is disrespectful and disgusting, and Rey can't fathom how vampires can do such a thing.

"Rey!" An old lady calls.

"Yes, madam?" Rey gets up from her seat on the carpeted floor and walks to the kitchen where all the mothers of the children work.

"We are running short on some herbs," she begin. They may be in the forest near by, that's my best guess. Maybe by the creek, no doubt. Without them the town feast tonight may be a complete loss! Here's a list. Can you please fetch them for me?"

"Of course, Mrs. Skywalker," Rey smiles.

"Just call me Leia, why don't you?" She waves her hand dismissively. "Now get going!"

Rey laughs, her bright smile lighting up the room. She grabs her staff that sits by the fireplace, slides her boots on, and heads out the large house.

* * *

Rey loves the forest. She loves to be surrounded by the greenery and lusciousness of the woods, to be accompanied by still life. Spotting the certain plant she needs, Rey kneels down and begins to carefully pick them and place them in her satchel.

"Well. Look what we have here."

Rey freezes, a cold fear coursing through her entire body. She's trained for this moment, and it doesn't matter who is standing in front of her. By the chill of the wind and the scent of something inhuman convinced her enough. This is a vampire.

Her combat speed brings her staff from her back to the front of her body in a defensive position, and she lunges for her perpetrator's neck. A black gloved hand stops the end of her weapon before it impales him.

Rey snaps her head up, her teeth baring and eyes low and determined. And then suddenly, she is confused. This is a vampire, she knows that. But why does he look so…beautiful?

He is tall, his shoulders broad enough to carry a long neck and a thin head. Dark shoulder length hair surrounds his face and complements his fair skin. His features are unlike any other: a thin angular nose with narrow eyes and thick eyebrows. A face no human Rey has ever known to have; so imperfect that he looks perfect.

Rey finds herself staring at the vampire and she growls, jerking her staff away from his grip and jumping away from him.

"Get away from here," Rey demands strongly.

"But I'm hungry," the vampire hisses.

"You monster. Can't you do anything else other than feed?"

He grimaces at Rey, and is about to say something when a familiar booming voice yells, "Rey!"

Rey twists her head to the right, and sees Luke and his group of hunters rushing in through the bushes.

She quickly turns her head back to the vampire, who is also distracted by the entrance.

"Rey, get away from him!" Luke commands, readying his bow. The sound of an arrow being released fills the silence of the forest, and before it struck the him, the black-clad vampire looks back at Rey with these eyes that made her heart nearly stop.

The arrow strikes nothing in the place where the vampire once stood and hits a tree. Rey blinks, confused on what just happened.

"Rey! Are you alright?" Luke asks concernedly, running over to her.

"Wha-? Yeah, yeah I'm alright. Why did you tell me to get away? I had him!" Rey says disappointedly.

"That one is dangerous, Rey. His name is Kylo," Luke warns. "He's a lord of one of the vampire clans, meaning he is much stronger than average vampires. You must be cautious Rey. He could've killed you."

Rey nods her head understandingly, yet in her heart, she feels something. The image of this vampire lord, Kylo, cannot be rid of. His narrow black eyes pierced her soul before he left; it seemed as if he were.. longing.

* * *

"Aghhh!" Kylo pushes and throws his furniture angrily across his house, not caring about the mess he will have to clean up later. He sinks to the floor, his head in his hands.

He can't stop thinking of her. Her brunette hair flowing down to the tips of her shoulders. Her large fierce eyes staring so sharply at him. Her lips quivering in determination.

"Rey," he gasps.

* * *

"Kylo…" Rey clutches at the spot where her heart may be, and pulls her legs into her body. She sits on her bed in her room, looking at the bare wall in front of her.

What is this feeling she has? She's only seen him once. Once! And yet, this burning feeling of .. passion.. desire.. is consuming her.

 _And a vampire! How vile_ , she thinks, _how... outrageous! A vampire to make me feel this way. Vampires are disgusting creatures who have no conscience or mercy on poor beings._

 _And even if I were to … have feelings for this monster, it wouldn't be permitted. It is against the law for humans and vampires to be together. I would be killed._

Rey chews on the inside of her cheek, and sighs deeply.

 _What do I do?_

* * *

"What do I do?" Kylo muses to himself as he walks in the forest. His hands are clenched in tight fists, his eyes focusing intently on the nature below him.

He is hungry, yes. But he feels no craving, not for human nor animal. After seeing that girl, his thirst has been either quenched or restrained. But why?

 _Why do I feel no urge to attack her?_ Kylo asks himself, gritting his teeth. _Inside, I feel like I'd collapse if I saw her again._

"Ugh!" Kylo spits in disgust, kicking the underbrush like a child. "She makes me weak. I hate her. If I see her again, I'll rip her throat … out."

There, standing in front of him is the very girl that he had promised himself to kill. His strong legs suddenly are weak, and he feels as if the world had stopped spinning for this very moment.

"What are you doing?" Kylo is the first to talk, though it is difficult for him to manage out a menacing tone.

Rey looks as if she is aghast at his sharp words, and she narrows her eyes. "I want to speak to you."

"Didn't that vampire-hunter tell you to stay away from me?" Kylo says accusingly, successfully tearing his eyes away from her.

Kylo hears her scoff. "I can handle myself. It doesn't look like you'll kill me anyways."

A growl bursts out of his throat, and her words make his instinctual self want to tear her apart. But his heart- if he even had one- chains him to the ground.

"What do you wish to speak about, _Rey_?" He accents her name, acknowledging that he knows what they call her, and to his luck, a look of surprise flashes on Rey's face before regaining her composure.

"I can tell you feel what I feel. Right, _Kylo_?" She mimics Kylo's tone on his own name. The vampire glowers at her and returns to his gaze at the moss-covered tree to the left.

"What are you talking about, girl?" He snaps. "I feel nothing. I'm a monster, remember?"

Although Kylo tried to hide his hurt, Rey can sense it.

"Why are you so offended? You murder so carelessly! You'd even kill your own kind if they were to feed on your prey." Rey grimaces at the word. "You _are_ a monster."

There is an odd silence between them;even the small animals that would run noisily through the bushes have stopped in their tracks.

"Yet…" Rey begins with a small and wary voice. "You do not attack me. And I do not attack you like I have been trained to do. Why?"

At her words, Kylo turns his head to face the woman standing a couple feet away from him.

"I only saw you once," says Rey. "And you've given me these feelings and emotions that threaten to explode inside me." Rey bites her lip from saying anymore, knowing exactly what would happen if she continues. She'd hate herself if she kept going.

The pale vampire stands quietly, his eyes fixated on Rey. He doesn't know what to say other than what he wishes to say. Kylo knows if he confessed his feelings as well, everything would go to-

"I feel the same," Kylo blurts out.

Rey's eyes widen, her expression lifting from her bashful face. "You do?" She asks incredulously.

Kylo ignores her statement and quickly says, "This shouldn't be."

"I know," Rey admits, "A vampire and a human, it's-"

"Forbidden," Kylo finishes for her. He looks away again, and he reluctantly steps away from his spot and begins to leave Rey.

"Hey!" He hears her call out. "Come back here!"

Kylo attempts to ignore her by filling his thoughts of how much more terrible this would be if his father, King Snoke, knew of this: A human admitting she has feelings for him, and a vampire returning them. He'd be burned for sure.

In the middle of his thoughts, Kylo feels a small warm hand grabbing his own, and as much as he wants to jerk his hand away, he just can't.

 _What is wrong with me?_

"This is wrong, I know."

"It is," Kylo agrees acidly.

"But…what if we just had one night?"

Kylo's breath hitches, and he snarls out, "What? You don't even know me!"

"That's the thing. Our feelings will be gone if we had just one night. No strings attached," Rey suggests.

Kylo pulls his hand away from her grasp and faces her, then realizing how close her body is to his own. "You're crazier than those vampire-hunters. Willing to share a bed with me? A monster, as you said? Willing to be with a vampire, when it is against the law and the very nature of both our species!" Kylo breathes heavily, his eyes glistening with confusion and anger. He doesn't want this. He doesn't want something so impulsive, and looking at her definitely does not help with his resistance.

"I know!" Rey repeats again frustratedly. "But I truly believe that if I share a night with you, my feelings will be lost."

"Why?"

Rey lowers her eyes and sighs. "I can never commit myself to someone. No matter how hard I try or would like to, it just doesn't work. I _am_ a passionate person, and I'd love to be with someone. But whenever I wake up the next morning, I feel so wrong." She furrows her eyebrows and locks her gaze with his. "I hate vampires, but I am willing to be with one, so I can get rid of these feelings. Vampires and humans cannot be together. We have to preserve that."

Watching her speak makes Kylo feel even more desire towards the brunette, but he mentally slaps himself.

 _No! She just said she hated you, and she wants to sleep with you so she can get rid of her feelings.. Ugh, but .._

But the thought of Rey in his bed, sprawled out in the sheets, and her sweet human scent filling the room-

"Kylo."

The vampire snaps out of his fantasy and exhales sharply.

"Tonight, okay?" Rey reaches out and squeezes his hand. "Then I can put this behind me, and I know you hate me. So you can too." She lets go of his hand and an empty feeling fills Kylo's chest. He watches the woman turn around and walk away, disappearing into the trees.

"Tonight…" Kylo breathes, and he clenches his fist. "Can I really put this behind me?"

* * *

Rey had met him again a few hours before their final meeting, only to get directions on where to go.

"We'll spend it in my private quarters," Kylo said, writing down directions on a piece of paper.

"In your bedroom," Rey murmured thoughtfully. Kylo pretended not to hear, but the simple thought of Rey on his bed was so overwhelming to the point where he just wanted to embrace her at that very moment.

But he didn't, and he cleared his throat. "Is nine o'clock fine?"

Rey nodded her head slowly, scanning her eyes over the written words.

"I will see you there then," Kylo's husky voice said.

A chill ran down Rey's back, and her breathing became shallow. "Yes.. I'll see you there."

Now it is eight o' clock at night, and Rey manages to escape from the festival. She had told Leia that she had been feeling very tired lately and would've preferred to get to bed early, and that's not entirely false. She'd be getting into bed soon, but maybe not her's. Gripping her staff tightly in her hand and the directions in another, Rey treads into the dark and eerie forest.

The musky chilly air of the night fills her senses, making Rey regret not bringing a cloak. She chews on the inside of her cheek as she makes the final right turn. Rey has never seen this part of the forest, and she suddenly feels unsafe. The apprehensive tingling in the back of her neck alerts her senses and she continues to walk with much carefulness as possible.

"You look ridiculous, to be so tense like that," a deep voice remarks, making Rey swish around quickly and ready her weapon to attack.

Kylo the vampire stands there, a smirk on his face as if he enjoyed seeing Rey so uneasy. Rey scowls at him and pulls away her staff, and she says, "What are you doing here?"

"To lead you to my dorms," Kylo says with a tone sounding like he was saying, "Duh."

"I could've done it myself-" Rey begins before Kylo interrupts.

"No, you couldn't. You're on vampire territory now. I'll lead you in."

Rey crosses her arms, and raises an eyebrow. "How will you do that?"

"Easy," Kylo simply says, and before Rey knows it, she is pressed into Kylo's body and covered completely with his cloak. Her heart beats nervously, as this is the closest she's ever been to a vampire before.

 _My hands are actually touching his chest!..._

"Just be silent," Kylo murmurs, and Rey feels like she could've stopped breathing if he continued to speak in that low voice.

Rey walks in sync with Kylo as he ventures into his castle(or so Rey would assume, since the ground is hard tiled marble). They go up a flight of stairs, and Rey hears the sound of a door opening.

 _This is it.._

* * *

Kylo and Rey lay on the bed side by side, both breathless from what had just occurred. The vampire turns on his side to get another look at the woman who given him the best night of his entire life and he gently put his hand on her hot cheek.

 _Who is she? She can't possibly be any normal human.._ Kylo ponders, his eyes searching hers. _But she is. And I am completely in love with her._

"You're so beautiful, Rey," Kylo whispers, admiring every feature of her face.

Rey smiles and leans into his touch, and she reaches up to caress his pale face.

"Thank you, Kylo," she says, rubbing her thumb on his cheek bone. "You are beautiful too. Probably more handsome than any other man I've been with."

A sudden pang of jealousy hits the vampire in the chest. "Other men?"

"Yes, Kylo," Rey says nonchalantly, playing with a dark strand of his hair. "You are the most handsome of them all. You're so different from humans.."

"They did not like you?" Kylo asks, his eyes narrowing.

"They did. But I could never like them," Rey says, her eyes lowering. Kylo stares down at her, his eyes scanning her body and her face. Of course they liked her. She is like a goddess!

"Did you .. sleep with them?" Kylo asks, fully knowing the answer.

"Yes, Kylo," Rey says, wondering why he is so full of these kind of questions after what they did. "But I did not enjoy it as much as I did with you. You gave me something that they never gave me."

"And that is?" _Is it good sex?_ He wonders to himself. _Maybe I'm just that big, and humans can't even compare to me._

Rey smiles lovingly, linking her fingers around his neck and gently pulling him toward a very soft chaste kiss.

"Oh, Kylo. Love."

* * *

 _Fire. The screaming of a woman. The laughter of a man. Was it a man? No, a vampire!_

Rey's eyes snap open and she sits up abruptly. She sees black curtains and the slight ray of sunshine peering into the bed.

 _Where am I?_

Rey then remembers everything and the sudden realization drops on her as if the weight of the world was upon her shoulders.

She let herself go last night. And this feeling. Why is it not gone?

Rey turns her body to look at the body beside her, and he's there. Kylo, a vampire sleeping so peacefully in such a relaxed demeanor, and Rey has the sudden urge to embrace him.

 _This hasn't happened before. No.. it can't be!_

"I still have.. feelings," Rey says slowly, and she can't believe her own voice.

Rey has always been a strong individual, and she rarely cries. But this broke her.

The brunette begins to sob, and her hot salty tears run down her cheeks.

What is she going to do? She thought her feelings for Kylo will go away, but they didn't!

 _I let it get too far. I let myself fall for a vampire, this was such a stupid idea! I thought .. just maybe, since he is a vampire.. and I hate vampires! I hate them, I hate them .._

"I hate them.." Rey sniffs, when she feels a hand on her back.

"Rey?" His deep voice stricken with concern.

Guilt courses through her body for every word she said and thought. Loud sobs wrack her body, and Kylo quickly wraps his long arms around the crying woman, letting her head rest against his bare chest.

He shushes her and rubs her arms soothingly, kissing the top of her head. The vampire can guess why she is sad, but not why she is crying.

 _Perhaps she is sad for me.. that I can never see her again._

But that would give her too much credit. Her personality is so headstrong and stubborn, which Kylo has found admirable. To see her cry like this worries him, so he asks, "What's wrong, Rey?"

"This is!" Rey bursts out, breaking out of his embrace.

A pang of hurt hit Kylo, but he continues to pursue. "This?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yes, Kylo.." she sobs painfully. "We are wrong. I was wrong. This shouldn't have happened!"

There is silence, and just Rey's deep gasps for air fills the room. Her words echo in his head, claiming this shouldn't have happened. It was her idea, yet she…

"Do you regret this, Rey?" Kylo asks softly.

"Yes!" Rey exclaims angrily turning around to face him with misty eyes. "Because I am still in love with you, Kylo!"

The vampire is stunned by her answer. A bittersweet answer, where she admits she loves him, yet she regrets what had happened between them last night. He feels as if his body, his stone cold body, is about to crumble into dust. Watching this woman breaking down because she loves him is too much for him to bear.

She hates him because she loves him. And Kylo does not know what to do.

"Rey… what should we do then?" He lifts his pale marble hand and cups her cheek, only to have his body shiver when she leans into his touch.

After much silence, Rey says, "I want to forget you."

"What?"

"I want to forget you, Kylo. I want to forget all of this happened. You, last night.. Gone." Rey's voice cracks at the end of her request, and she bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from releasing another wave of tears.

"Rey.." Kylo lifts his other hand and fully holds Rey's face in his hands.

She is beautiful, Kylo thinks. She flutters with existence, to have such emotion like this is a wonder to me. She loves me. But she hates me for it.

His thumb wipes the stray tears from her cheek, and he feels as if he is about to be ripped apart.

 _Do I do this? Should I? What if I'll regret it? She wants me gone.. But.. what if…_

"Rey, close your eyes please," Kylo says, and she complies quickly. Her lip quivers anxiously, her heart beating rapidly. "It won't hurt, don't worry."

Kylo looks at Rey, admiring her freckled nose and her long brown eyelashes, and her full pink lips. "You're beautiful, Rey," Kylo thinks aloud. "I love you. I will never forget you."

With his final word, Rey feels Kylo's lips upon hers and then she can feel nothing else. Rey sinks into an oblivion, and the darkness engulfs her entire body.

* * *

 **15 Years Later**

"Miss Rey! Remember that story you told me when I was five?" The golden haired teenager asks the lady.

"Hmm, what was it about again?" She says to him as she hangs the wet laundry in front of the woods to dry.

"The one with the wolf and lamb? Where the wolf is the vampire and the lamb is a human?" The boy rambles, trying to explain the story as best as he could for Rey to remember.

"I do."

"Can you tell it to me again?" The boy asks curiously.

The brunette laughs lightly, trying to hide her dismay. "Maybe later, Arien? That story isn't in my fondest of memories so it might take a while for me to remember all the details."

Arien clicks his tongue. "Oh, alright," he says holding on the last syllable of his sentence.

"How come you're so persistent?"

"Oh .." Arien kicks the dirt a little bit, still channeling that younger self of him. "Well.. Miss Rey, you're the only adult that I trust with this kind of stuff. I told you about my past girlfriends and boyfriends, my troubles at school.."

"Yes?" Rey raises an eyebrow and stops with her chores to listen to him. "Is there someone bothering you?"

The seventeen-year-old chews the inside of his cheek, a habit he picked up from Rey. "Have you ever been in love, Miss Rey?"

The question surprises her, and she lowers her eyes. "I feel like I have, Ari. I just can't remember who. Or when, for that matter. But I just feel like I have."

"Is that why you won't marry?" He asks shyly, as if he had asked this question before and never got an answer.

Rey shrugs, a summer breeze whistling by and pushing her long brown hair to the side. "I suppose. I haven't been attracted to anyone," she answers with unsureness in her tone. The lady then gives Arien a questionable look.

"What is troubling you, Ari?"

"Oh Miss Rey.. I think I'm in love," the teenager proclaims, turning bright red.

Rey stifles a giggle, producing a very wide grin. "Oh my child, who is it? That is nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Shh!" Worry glazes over the boy's eyes and the smile fell from Rey's lips.

"Miss Rey, I trust you," Arien begins. "Please do not tell anyone.. this is life or death."

Rey is immediately brought to focus, and she stares at the boy. "I promise, Ari."

He inhales and exhales deeply, and blurts out quickly, "She's a vampire."

A figure stands in the shadows of the forest, right at the outskirts of town. He comes here nearly every day, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone very special to him. Today he hears a boy confess his love of a vampire to a woman. This woman has long hazelnut colored hair, a wonderfully tanned complexion, and as the years passed by, her age has increased but her features has remained the same.

To Kylo, Rey is still the loveliest thing he had ever seen.

And hearing her speak of love makes him think of the only night they had together. Yes, it was the first day they met, but their connection was nothing like he had ever felt before. It was real. He smiles in relief when he hears her say she feels like she had been in love with someone before. To know that person was him gives him much happiness.

Because while Kylo erased her memories of him, he did not rid her of her feelings. So maybe one day, Rey will return to him. Maybe not.

But Kylo promises himself he will wait for her; even if she is on her deathbed, he will come and be by her side for the rest of her days.

Now that a boy is in love with a vampire, Kylo knows for a fact that Rey, being the kind-hearted person she is, will help him. After fifteen years, Kylo hopes this is the moment. The moment where maybe, just maybe, the wolf can be with his lamb.

 **End**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it, hopefully I got down Jedi Kay-Kenobi's vision.**

 **And do you really think I'd skip writing the steamy part? ;)) That was so much fun, and I can't keep that away. If you'd like to read the M-rated part, it's called Reylo One Shots for You - Mature.**

 **Onto those six special reviewers that I must say thank you to:**

 ** _Bad Ass Female Fighter:_ ** Dude, I freakin' love your username, first of all, HAHA. Thank you for your review; I remember when I read it in 2016, I was in class and I was lowkey freaking out because I got my first review and it was such a positive statement. Thank you so much!

 ** _Otterowlgoddess_ :** Thank you for your review, it really means so much! I like the idea of a role reversal AU; hopefully I can get a story out with that theme.

 ** _Bluejustice13_ :** AH, thank you so much! Yeah, I agree about one shots, I'm not into reading them so much because I'd like to see some plot but sometimes I just can't get away from them, you know? Ooh, a sports AU.. I'll see what I can come up with!

 ** _Jedi Kay-Kenobi_ : **The man, the myth, the legend! Thank you for your detailed review as well as your prompt that inspired this one shot. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I really hope you liked it!

 ** _EW14_ : **Thank you so much! AND YES, Reylo all the way!

 ** _AdventurousLife_ : **Thank you for your positive and amazing and nice review! I got this notification a few days ago that you reviewed and you basically got me to start writing again because I couldn't believe people were still reading my story even though I posted this a year ago. You actually took your time to write something so nice, and it really made me happy. Thank you so much!

 **Please R &R, and leave a prompt for me if you have anything you'd like for me to write! Thank you! XXX**


End file.
